


Vid: Kinky Neighbors

by thingswithwings



Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Bondage, Catherine wheel, Drug Use, Fanvid, Festivids, Gangbang, Kink, Liberace is in this vid and that's the least gay thing about it, Medical Kink, Needles, Other, Painplay, Suspension, Torture, Unconsciousness, Uniform Kink, being tickled by fake spiders, literal spitroasting, ponyplay, torture rack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: Gotham City, where everyone loves to dress up in tight costumes and tie each other up a lot.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Vid: Kinky Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elipie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/gifts).

> Music is "The Kinky Neighbors Song" by The Wet Spots.
> 
> Made as a gift for elipie for Festivids 2015.
> 
> If you have questions about this vid, I made a [FAQ](https://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/220132.html#cutid1) to help you.

[Download from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zxd2qqq9a2m52q9/Batman_-_Kinky_Neighbors_%2528large%2529_by_thingswithwings.mp4/file)

[Link to lyrics](https://lyrics.fandom.com/wiki/The_Wet_Spots:The_Kinky_Neighbor_Song)


End file.
